Say Goodbye
by Riku Arisato
Summary: Love is like fairytale where you always get your happy ending? What a load of bullshit... I wish life was like that... It'd make everything so much easier... But sadly, all I get is the pain of reality... ON HIATUS!
1. Not Gonna Lose

Yuki: Hello fellow fanfiction authors and readers! It's been a while since I posted up a new story. And yes, it's a story, not a one shot. This as inspired by a song and a drama I was watching. Yeah, anyway, I was gonna make this with a different couple but RinxLen is the easiest to write for me. So... Yeah... First story of 2010!

Tatsuya: Yuki does not own Vocaloid in anyway. *cough*ButIownher*cough*

Yuki: Tatsuya, shut up. Anyway, hope you guys like it. ^^

* * *

Chapter 1:  
Not Gonna Lose

* * *

"I-I've had a crush on you for a long time, Rin..."

Once I heard those words, my eyes widened and my face burned bright red. When he said that, I couldn't even look at him straight in the eye (Well, I could never look him in the eye before anyway...) and I felt my heart leap to my throat. I tried my best to remain calm and act natural. But... Since he called me by my first name for the first time, I don't blame myself for blurting out something stupid all of a sudden...

Okay, breath in... Breath out... Breath in... Breath-

"You're the only one for me..."

Yeah, saying that isn't helping me calm down... I took another few deep breaths before trying to speak.

"Y-you know...? I-I've a crush on you for a long time... Ever since I first met you... I've felt this way..."I said as calmly as I could.

Len chuckled, probably because my face was as red as a cherry. His perfect honey blonde hair gently carrassing his face, his cheeks a light shade of pink. He stood there casually, hands in his pockets. "You look so cute when you blush."

He began to make his way over to me and gently placed a hand on my cheek. "Then again, you look cute all the time." He began to inch his face closer to me, I could feel his breath on my skin, his lips getting dangerously close...

...

"ATTENTION PLEASE!"

I made a small yelp of surprise as my eyes shot open and I sat straight up from surprise. I saw my teacher staring at me.

"Rin, you should pay more attention during class."She said.

I nervously chuckled then looked over at the girl sitting on my right. "Hey, Gumi! Why did you wake me up?"I whispered at her.

She looked at me sadly. "Gumi tried, Rin. But you didn't hear Gumi..."

"Hahaha, what were you dreaming of this time, Shimoda?"

My entire body stiffened and my face turned slightly pink as I turned to look at the boy sitting on my left, the very boy I was dreaming of; Len Kagamine.

"You... I-I mean, yogurt!"

Lies, lies, all lies! Why the hell did you just say that? Idiot!

"ATTENTION PLEASE!"The teacher yelled angrily.

-Afterschool-

"Okay, Rin... What were you really dreaming about?"Gumi asked me as we sat down at a bench near the soccer field.

"Alright, alright... I dreamt about Kagamine... I dreamt that he confessed to me... Oh! I wish that dream was real!"I said as I began to remember that near the end of the dream, he was about to-

"But Gumi saw you drooling..."She said with a suspicious tone.

"Wha? What are you...?"I paused as I realized what she as getting at. "Oh gross, Gumi! I wasn't dreaming about having sex with him!"

"Gumi thinks you were~!"She sang teasingly.

"Stop it or I'll eat your carrot cake tommorow!"I threatened.

"NOOOOO! Not Gumi's carrot cake!"Gumi cried with teary eyes.

"Yo, you two."Me and and Gumi turned to see Len there.

"O-oh, hi..."I said nervously.

"Hi hi, Kagamine-kun!"Gumi said cheerfully.

"Shimoda, you okay?"He asked staring at me.

I blushed slightly. "Y-yes, I am. Thanks for your concern..."

He smiled. "Say, have you guys seen Ted and Nero? They're late for basketball practice."

"Kasane-kun and Akita-kun? Hmm... Nope, I haven't seen them around. What about you, Rin?"Gumi asked.

"Nope, haven't seen them. Kasane-kun might be with Teto-chan, though... As for Akita-kun... He might be in the library..."I muttered.

"Alright, thanks. See ya, Shimoda."With that, he walked off.

"B-bye!"

-The Next Day, Lunch Break-

~Len's POV~

"Oh my God, Len! You're even handsomer today!"

"And sexier!"

I stopped eating from my bento and groaned as I heard that familiar voice... The voices of the self-proclaimed 'Sexy girls group' leader, Miku Hatsune, Iku Acme, and Neru Akita. Ted huffed as he glared at the girls who were interupting our lunch time. As for Nero, he sighed and just continued reading his book.

"Go out with me!"Miku demanded.

"I'm the sexiest one here, so me!"Iku said quickly.

Neru remained quiet and resumed texting. "I really don't give a damn if you choose me."She said as her fingers danced over the the buttons of her phone.

My eye twitched in annoyance. I just want them to leave me alone... I then saw Shimoda walking by. "Hey, Shimoda!"I called out.

She looked over at me and smiled, she came over and greeted us. "Hi guys!"

"Hello there, Miss Loser."Miku said glaring at her.

"Guys, you wanna go somewhere else with Shimoda?"I asked.

"Yeah, these girls are interuptting my lunch time! Rin and Gumi are a lot less annoying than these three."Ted said annoyed as he picked up his bento.

"Sure, it's hard to read with all of this noise going around."Nero then shut his book and picked up his bag.

"Oh my God, are you going with that NERD?"Miku asked faking a barf.

"She's a loser!"Iku said.

"Shut up! You're wasting our time."I yelled at them. "Let's go, Shimoda."

"Okay, Gumi's waiting at our usual spot."Shimoda said taking us with her.

"Ah, Rin! Oh, you brought the guys."Gumi was smiling brightly.

"Hey, Nakajima-san."Nero greeted politely.

"Aw, Akita-kun, it's okay for you guys to say Gumi."She said, tucking a piece of her bright green hair behind her ear.

Nero blushed a bit. "R-right..."

Me and Ted chuckled a bit. It's pretty obvious that Nero had a bit of a crush on Gumi. I mean, her loud and childish personality just seems to balance out Nero's quiet and calm personality. You could say that they're made for each other.

"A-anyway, why was Hatsune-san's friends bothering you again? Trying to get you to go out with one of them?"Shimoda asked getting out her bento.

"When are they _not _trying?"I asked as nibbled on my onigiri. "But anyway... Are you alright? They said some pretty mean things to you..."

Shimoda looked at me surprised. "Oh, of course I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

I saw Gumi and Nero eyeing us while Ted pressumed to gulp down more of his french bread. "Well, Akita-kun, can you and Ted come with Gumi real quick?"Gumi asked getting up.

"Yeah, I just remembered I needed to do something. C'mon Ted, I need your help."Nero said.

"EH? But I'm sti-"

Gumi and Nero whacked Ted on the back of the head and dragged him away with them. Me and Shimoda stared at them strangely as they dragged poor unconcious Ted off with them.

"Um... What just happened?"I asked.

"I have no clue..."Shimoda responded.

~Gumi's POV~

"Well... What were you saying earlier?"Rin asked.

"Perfect! Now they can get some alone time."I cheered.

"Yeah, it's about time those two get some bonding time. I mean, Len really needs to just say it."Akita-kun said.

Yep, this is why we left. It's pretty obvious that those two like each other. I found out because Akita-kun told me and he found out cause I told him. Now it's up to us to give these two as much alone time together as possible.

Kasane-kun began regian conciousness. "So... Why are we stalking them again?"Kasane-kun asked for like the billionth time.

**WHACK!**

"Can you stop being an idiot for one minute?"Akita-kun asked after whacking him on the back of the head with his book.

"Ow, fine. So, why do they need alone time?"

**WHACK!**

"Like Akita-kun said, stop being an idiot."I said slightly annoyed at how dense Kasane-kun is when it comes to love.

"OUCH! Can you two stop whacking me and just answer my questions?"He yelled.

**WHACK!**

"Be quiet, you idiot!"Me and Akita-kun said.

I smiled when I saw Rin blush at what Kagamine-kun said. "Sigh... Everything is going per-"I cut myself off when I saw Hatsune walking right towards them.

~Len's POV~

"Well... What were you saying earlier?"She asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I don't get it... Why's Hatsune and her friends so mean to you?"I said, resuming our conversation.

"Meh, it's cause I really am a nerd."She said as if it was nothing. "But... Why are you so nice to me, Kagamine?"

I made a small smile. "It's cause you're a really pure-hearted person. You always seem so nice to everyone despite what they say to you. And... I don't care what they say about you, I like you the way you are. Not everyone is as nice as you."

Shimoda blushed slightly and made a smile at this, probably because it's very rare when people give her compliments. "Oh, I don't deserve to have those things be said to me..."

"Yeah, you don't! And how can you even talk to that ugly face?"Shimoda and I turned around to see Miku glaring at her. I glared back at Miku.

"What do you want?"I asked.

She sighed and ignored my question. "I don't get it. I'm like WAY prettier than that UGLY loser. I mean, she's SO UGLY that she can make me puke anytime!"

I then heard Shimoda starting to sniffle a bit. "Shut the hell up, Hatsune! I'll talk to who I want and that DOESN'T concern YOU!"I yelled angrily.

Shimoda then got up and packed up her things before running off. "Wait, Shimoda!"

...

She was long gone... Already out of sight... "Ugh... Great..."I groaned.

"Hah! What a crybaby."She said with a happy smirk.

I glared daggers at her. "Nice one, Hatsune. You know, you should be more considerate of other people's feelings. You'll find a boyfriend the way you are now."I said angrily as I packed my things before walking away.

-Afterschool-

~Rin's POV~

There I was.. Laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, small tears coming from my eyes.

"I already know that I'm ugly... But did she have to tell me it like that? It's not my fault I'm ugly... I was born this way..."I muttered to myself as I got up from my bed and looked myself in the mirror. Compared to Hatsune, Acme, Akita, and even Gumi, I was ugly...

My long honey blonde hair was tied up in a neat bun, my glasses were somewhat thick so it hid my azure eyes well, and my clothes... Well, I mostly wore guy shirts and pants... It's cause they're really comfortable. Heck, I even asked the school if it was okay for me to wear the guy's uniform. They said it was okay, thankfully... Not that I don't like girls clothing, it's just that... Girls clothing doesn't suit me as well as guys clothing does...

"Sigh... If only I was just born as a guy..."I muttered as I touched my reflection in the mirror. "I may not be a pretty as you, Hatsune... But I'll show you... I can be even prettier than you... More than you'll ever will be..."

With that, I grabbed my cellphone. I quickly dialed Gumi's number and waited for her to answer.

_"Hello, hello? This is Gumi."_ I heard her say.

"Gumi? It's Rin, I'm gonna let you give that makeover you always wanted to give me."I said.

Gumi gasped from the other side of the line. _"Oh. My. Goddess. Is Gumi's tomboy-ish Rin actually asking Gumi to give her a makeover? Is Gumi dreaming?"_

"Nope, you're not dreaming Gumi. I'll be at your house by 4, okay?"

_"Sure thing. See ya there."_

We both hung up and I smiled. "Sorry, Hatsune. But you're gonna get some competition... I'm not gonna lose to you."

* * *

Yuki: Yay, I'm done with the first chapter! Anyway, if you're wondering why Len is calling Rin 'Shimoda' is because I decided to give Len 'Kagamine' and give Rin 'Shimoda'. Shimoda is the last name of Rin and Len's voice actor, so that's where it came from. Oh, and the 'Sexy girls group' was kinda tough to decide. I already put Miku and Neru in there, but thinking of the third person was tough. It was gonna be Teto, but I don't want Len's best friends to be the brothers of two of the members, so I put Iku instead.

Tatsuya: Please review or message Yuki and tell her what you think. Do it or I'll hunt you down...

Yuki: Tatsuya, stop it!

Tatsuya: Fine...

Yuki: Good boy! *hugs him* Anyway, please review or message.


	2. Goodbye, Gumi

Yuki: Hey everyone! Time for chapter 2. Nana-chan, you know the drill. Oh, and Righty, thank you for one of your awesome-sauce reviews! T.T It made me really happy that someone is at least reading this.

Nana: Hiii! Me or Yuki-chi doesn't on Vocaloid. If we did, we'd put more male Vocaloids for more hot yaoi pairings!

Yuki: Hellz yes! Also, thank Nana-chan. She's the reason I updated in the first place. xD Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two:  
Goodbye Gumi

* * *

~Rin's POV~

_Miku, you will SO get jealous._

I giggled to myself as I thought that while walking to Gumi's house. I knocked on the door to be greeted by Gumi's mom.

"Oh, hello Rin... Gumi's upstairs."She said as she wiped her hands with a dish cloth.

"Thank you."I came inside and removed my shoes before going upstairs into Gumi's room. "Knock, knock! I'm coming in."I barged right in as if it was my own room to see Gumi who had all her makeup stuff and everything. Hell, I didn't know what half of this stuff was...

"Ah, Rin! Just in time. Now, let's get you ready."Gumi led me to a chair in front of a giant mirror. "Be happy it's the weekend tommorow. I've gotta take you shopping and change your entire wardrobe. Goodbye boy shorts and hello mini skirts!"

I felt the blood drain from my face. "Oh God no... Not mini skirts, Gumi!"

She huffed. "Fine, just regular skirts that tomboys like you might like."She said as she grabbed a brush.

"O-Okay, that's fine with me."I said.

"Alrighty... Let's start with your hair... We should let it down. Wait, now that Gumi thinks about it..."She paused. "Gumi never did see you with your hair down before."

"Oh, it's not a pretty sight. I-"

Gumi cut me off and pulled out the clip that kept my hair up in a neat bun. Her eyes widened and the clip in her hands dropped. "Oh. My. Goddess..."

Wait for it...

"You are... BEAUTIFUL! Why didn't you leave your hair down before?"

"I knew it- Wait, what?"I asked, blinking at her confused.

"Rin! You look so pretty! You just have to get into the habit of brushing it often so it'll stay silky smooth."Gumi said as she brushed through my hair.

"Um... Okay?"Still confused here. Usually, people tell me I look better with my hair up but... Hell, I'll take this. I mean, Gumi is a gorgeous girl. If I was a guy, I would definitely go for her. So take her beauty tips.

"Now... Do you have contacts?"She asked me.

"Um... No, I just wear these glasses because it prevents people from staring at me in the eye."I responded as I brushed a hand through my hair. Oh my God, Gumi was right! My hair feels like silk!

"Well, then."She then took my glasses and stomped on them.

I started at her, mouth wide open, and eyes wide and unblinking. "What did you just do?"

"Sigh... Much prettier without them."She said satisfied. I sniffled a bit at my broken glasses. "Well, Rin... We've already made a few adjustments but already a dramatic change. Let's give you some hair accessories..."

I began regretting this and questioned as to why I was even letting Gumi change me in the first place. Aw well, this is just to get Miku to shut the hell up and stop picking on me.

"Hmm... Maybe some hair clips so your bangs'll stay out of your face."Gumi began to dig through a small box full of accessories and pulled out some black hair clips. She then pulled my bangs back and used the hair clips to hold them back. "There we go. Hmm... What else...? Ah!"Gumi then went back to digging into the small box and pulled out a white ribbon. She then tied it around my head like a headband and made a big ribbon on top.

"I feel like a present..."I muttered.

"Oh, you look so cute! Say, how 'bout you sleep over for tonight so we can head to the mall once all of Gumi's favorite shops open? That way, we can get a lot of shopping done!"Gumi suggested.

"Uh... Sure? But I have to call big bro and tell him to bring me some clothes..."I said pulling out my cell phone, only to have Gumi put her hand over it to stop me from dialing.

"Oh, it's alright. Gumi has some clothes you can borrow."Gumi said with a suspicious smile.

-The Next Day-

"G-Gumi! This is so embarrassing!"

"Oh, shush! You look cute!"

"It's too girly!"I complained as I struggled to keep the skirt from flying up. She made me wear a white shirt short sleeve blouse that was slightly puffy around the sleeves that had strings that tied around my neck, from below the chest down, the rest of the blouse was black. A blue skirt that was halfway above my knees lined with white frills. And rather than the white ribbon she gave me, she had me wear an orange plaid ribbon tied into a bow. "I feel like Alice in Wonderland..."

"But Rin, you pull off that look so well! See, you're getting some looks from other guys."Gumi said, pointing to a group of boys that were staring at us.

"Pfft. They're probably staring at you."

"Oh, Rin! Stop being so hard on yourself! C'mon, we gotta get going!"Gumi then pulled me into another shop full of my nightmares; pink, mini skirts, and high heels.

"I'm leaving."I said trying to escape but Gumi tackled me to the ground before I could make my escape.

"Oh no you're not! We're gonna be here all day!"

"God, what did I do to deserve this?"

-3 hours later-

"See, now that wasn't so bad, was it?"Gumi asked, putting her fork to her mouth to consume a small piece of carrot cake.

"Not really... But geez, I had to do a lot of changing..."I muttered as I looked at the millions of shopping bags below at our feet. I finished my orange crepe and threw away the wrapper, beginning to think.

_"I like you the way you are."_

Kagamine-kun said that to me... Would he still like me if I changed like this? "Say... Gumi?"

"Hm?"She hummed looking over at her.

"Kagamine-kun... The other day, he said he likes me the way I am... Do you think he'll still like me, I-I mean as a friend!"I said, embarrassed.

Gumi giggled at my flustered expression. "Of course, Rin. No matter how much you change on the outside, you're still the same Rin on the inside."

"You think so?"I asked, hopefully.

"Of course!"Gumi smiled.

"Shi-Shi-Shimoda!"A shocked voice called out from behind us.

"Hm?"Me and Gumi turned around to see Kagamine-kun with Kasane-kun and Akita-kun. I blushed at the sight of Kagamine-kun in casual clothing and turned away, burying my face in my hands.

"Ah! Hey guys! Come over here and sit with us!"Gumi said, waving them over.

"Gumi!"I complained.

"What? This is a good chance!"

"B-but-!"

"No buts!"Gumi scolded.

"Yes, ma'am..."I said, teary eyed as Kagamine-kun and his friends sat by us. Akita-kun sat by Gumi, Kasane-kun sat on the other side of Akita-kun, while Kagamine-kun took the spot next to me...

"Shimoda, is that really you?"I heard Kagamine-kun ask.

A lump was caught in my throat and I couldn't swallow it down. My face felt hot as I felt Kagamine-kun's eyes on me.

"Yep, this is really Rin! Doesn't she look cute?"Gumi asked.

"Gumi, you're not helping..."I said, my face flushed with about 5 shades of red and pink. I was looking away from Kagamine-kun, who had been staring at me this entire time.

"...Shimoda... Y-you look re-really cute today... I-I mean, n-not that you don't look cute everyday! Hehehe... haha..."Kagamine-kun's laughed died down as his face was shaded with a light hue of pink. He looked away from me and scratched the back of his face.

I heard Kasane-kun snort but he was silenced by Akita-kun who slammed his face with the thick hard cover book he was reading. "Can you stop being an idiot?"

"Man, Nero. Stop being such a up-tight ass and live a little!"Kasane-kun said putting an arm around the said blonde. "Do we have to take you to Spencers again?"

Akita-kun's face paled as his book dropped. He got up from his seat and got on the floor, begging at Kasane-kun's feet. "NO! Anywhere but there! Please! The first time we went there, the gay cashier started hitting on me! And the second time, I got hand cuffed to a pole and a dude bought me! And after that, I landed in a pile of dildos!* It's not cool, dude! Not cool!"

"Oh come on! You can't help the fact that you attract so many guys. And we got you back from him!"Kasane-kun said.

"Yeah, you guys made stick a-"

"Okay guys, this conversation is getting to vulgar!"Kagamine-kun said, getting angry.

"But I think the girls deserve to hear the story about how Nero had to stick a-mmgh!"Kasane-kun was silenced as Akita-kun stuffed the rest of Gumi's carrot cake in his mouth.

"No they don't!"He yelled angrily.

Gumi sniffed with teary eyes. "...Gumi's carrot cake... Waaah!"She began sobbing like a child and wiped her tears away with balled up fists.

"Smooth, Nero."Kagamine-kun smirked as Akita-kun blushed from embarrassment.

"Shut up."Akita-kun yelled angrily. He then stood up from the ground and looked at Gumi. "U-um... N-Nakajima-san? I-I'm sorry... Really... I-I'll buy you another one, if you want..."He offered.

Gumi sniffled a bit then I saw her smirk. Oh my God, that faker... "Akita-kun, it's Gumi-chan! And you're forgiven."She got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Akita-kun's neck and tip-toed to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Aww..."I cooed as Kagamine-kun and Kasane-kun snorted to hold back a laugh.

Akita-kun's face was bright red at Gumi's action and he looked like he was gonna fall over if Gumi didn't keep him standing.

"Whoops."Kasane-kun said 'accidentally' pushing the blushing blonde over making him fall on top on Gumi.

"A-ah! G-gumi-chan, are you alright?"Akita-kun asked, very flustered as Kasane-kun and Kagamine-kun snorted.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. As long as it's you, Akita-kun."She said with an innocent look on her face. Akita-kun's face was steaming already as Kasane-kun and Kagamine-kun were on the floor, literally, laughing their asses off.

"O-oh god, I-I can't... Snrk... B-breath! Ahahaha!"Kasane-kun managed to say before having another unstoppable laughing fit.

"M-my sides! Ack... I-I think they're... Ahaha!"Kagamine-kun was already hitting the floor with his fist.

Gumi giggled at Akita-kun's flustered expression. "Just kidding~!"She sang before taking Akita-kun's hand over to the cafe where she bought her carrot cake.

"Okay you two, you can stop now."I said to the two boys who were still laughing like little kids whenever someone said 'boob'. Hehe... Boob...

"A-alright... I'm done..."Kagamine-kun sighed as he held his side. "But my sides are sore..."

"Oh man... That was a good laugh, but I think I won't be able to stomach dinner tonight..."Kasane-kun said.

"Are you two okay? Need anything?"I asked.

"Some water would be nice, my throat's sore..."Kagamine-kun said rubbing his throat.

"Got it!"

"Can I have some, too?"Kasane-kun asked.

"Sure thing."I got up from my seat an searched for a vending machine. I found one and put money inside for two water bottles but someone pushed the buttons before I could and I got two melon sodas instead. "Hey! What's the deal?"I asked angrily. I was shocked to see Miku, Iku, and Neru.

"Thanks, nerd. What the hell happened to you? Did your parents give up all the money they had to make you look like that?"Miku sneered. I glared at her.

"No, and it's non of your concern, Hatsune!"I said.

"Le gasp! How is that even possible? Miku-sama, she looks-"Iku was stopped when Miku stomped her foot down.

"I won't forgive you for this, Shimoda. I won't! You're gonna regret this."She said as she took the melon sodas before stomping off with Iku. Neru, however, stayed.

"That sucks..."She muttered before pulling out some money from her pocket and putting it in the machine. "What're you getting?"

"Water..."I said. She pressed the button and two bottles of water popped out. I picked them up. "T-thanks... Why're you being nice?"

Neru sighed as she looked up from her phone. "Cause I don't hate you unlike those two. I only tolerate them because they don't mind me texting, unlike some other people."She replied.

"I see..."I muttered.

"I'll see ya at school, then... Bye..."With that, she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and walked away.

"See ya..."I said quietly but she was already lost within the crowds of people. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and began to walk back to the bench. "Sorry I took so long!"I apologized before giving them their water.

"It's alright, Shimoda."Kagamine-kun said.

"Rin."I said.

"Huh?"He asked confused.

I blushed at my sudden outburst and looked over to the side. "Rin... Call me Rin..."

"A-alright... Then, you can call me Len..."He said.

"Kay."I nodded.

"Hey! If Len says so, then you can call me Ted, too."He said after taking a huge sip from the water bottle.

"O-okay, Ted-kun."I said with a blush.

"Cute."He commented with a smile. Again, I blushed.

"Hey, we're back."I heard Akita-kun say who came back with a happy Gumi eating carrot cake.

"Yummy~!"I heard Gumi say happily, making Akita-kun smiled.

"Oh, and you can address him by Nero, too."Len said.

"Nero-kun..."I said with a nod.

"Yeah?"He asked.

"Oh, n-nothing. Gumi, how's the cake?"I asked.

"Super yummy!"She said before looked over at Nero. "Thank you, Nero-kun~!"

Nero's face flushed red as he looked over to the side. "N-no prob."

I smiled at the scene while Len and Ted chuckled. "Oh brother..."I muttered.

-After The Weekend-

Weekend was over, me and Gumi did a TON of shopping over it. I can't believe how much money that girl has! We must've at least spent more than half of what my older brother gets in a year!

But anyway... I admit, I didn't hate it as much as I thought I would. It was fun looking for new clothes!

"RinRin! Hurry and get ready! It's almost time for you to go!"My older brother yelled from downstairs.

"I-I'm coming!"I yelled as I tried to fix the ribbon in my hair. I hurried down the stairs as I saw my older brother, his ocean blue hair messy from his bed head, he was clad in a plain white shirt and dark blue jeans covered by mom's old apron, holding a piece of toast and my bento. "T-thanks, bro!"I grabbed the bento as he put the piece of toast in my mouth.

"Hurry up or you'll be late."He said, staring at me with those beautiful azure eyes.

"W-wright!"My voice muffled by the toast in my mouth. I hastily put my shoes on before speeding right out the door.

"Have a safe trip!"He called out.

I pulled the piece of toast out of my mouth with my free hand and yelled back, "Have a nice day at work!" I hurriedly ran down the sidewalk and nibbled on the toast along the way. Up ahead, I saw Gumi.

"Gumi!"I called out. She stopped to turn and look at me.

"Ah, Rin! You're late! You deserve punishment!"She teased.

"Heehee... Sorry, sorry!"I apologized as we continued to walk the rest of the way.

"So...? How do you like your new wardrobe and make over?"She asked.

"Big bro asked if it was really me. But yeah, I really love it! I feel so... different. In a good way!"I said.

"Really? That's fantastic! Gumi's super, super happy!"She smiled cheerfully. I giggled as we turned to enter the school. As soon as I entered, I felt a bunch of eyes on me. Oh god...

"Hey, who is that?"

"I don't know, but she's hot!"

"Why is she with Gumi? What happened to Rin?"

"Did they get into a fight?"

"No way!"

Things like that were said. I ignored all of them and continued walking with Gumi. Why should I care what all of them say? I'm still me... Right?

"Hey sexy."I heard someone say. I turned around to see a bunch of boys. Oh god... Again...

"So pretty!"Another boy called out.

"Are you new here?"Another boy asked.

"Will you go out with me?"Another boy asked, pulling out a flower from out of no where.

"Uh... Gumi?"I asked, only to notice that she wasn't there. "Damn her..."

"You wish!"A familiar voice said. Suddenly, the boy was thrown into the crowd of other boys.

"L-Len-kun?"I asked. He looked at me with a toothy grin.

"Yo, I was wondering what's with this crowd. Turns out your new look caught a ton of people's attention."He said.

"Y-Yeah... It's kinda weird..."I muttered. "Now... If you'll excuse me..."I turned to look at the crowd. "GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY!"

Once I yelled that, they all left. Len chuckled nervously. "Wow... When girls want something, they get it one way or the other..."

"Heehee..."I nervously chuckled before Len took a hold of my hand.

"C'mon, before we're late for homeroom!"He said running. I felt my face heat up a bit.

_He's holding my hand..._

-After School-

~Len's POV~

"Rin-chan looks really sexy now."Ted said with a perverted smile.

My right eye twitched and I glared at him. "If you touch her, I'll kill you!"

"Yeah Len, like she doesn't have an older brother that would do that already."Nero said.

Suddenly, Ted stopped. "Whoa, what's going over there?"

I looked at where he was pointing to see Gumi and Rin with Miku, Iku, and Neru. "So, finally realized you won't find a guy with that other face?"

Rin glared at her. "Shut up, Hatsune. I have my own reasons for doing this. It's non of your business."

Miku clenched her hand into a fist. "Y-you..."

"Look, if you have nothing else to talk about, we'll be leaving. C'mon Gumi."Rin said, Gumi following close behind.

"Hey, Rin! Let's go already!"I called out to her.

"I'm coming!"She called out, running towards us. "So, you guys wanna go anywhere?"

"Well, we were planning on going to the mall and eat..."Nero said.

~Gumi's POV~

As I went to catch up with Rin, someone grabbed my wrist. I looked to see Neru. "Hey Gumi, wanna hang out with us?"

"Hmm... Sure, why not?"I said. Sure, it was bad to hang out with my best friend's enemies, but...

-At Miku's House-

"Oh my Goddess! That was fun!"I said smiling. Miku was a lot funner than I thought! She and I had the same taste in clothes and make-up!

"Wasn't it? We do this all the time, and it's always fun."Iku said.

"You know... You could hang out with us like this anytime you want."Miku said.

"Awesome!"I smiled.

"But... There's one condition."Miku said.

The smile wiped off my face. "What... is it?"

Once she spoke, I couldn't believe my ears. All I could see were her lips moving. "Don't have anymore connections with Rin."

"How can you say that? Rin is Gumi's best friend!"I yelled.

"Well... If you want to hang out with us, you can't be hanging around with her. It's your choice though, Gumi... It's us or the nerd."Miku said.

I began to think. Rin? Or them? Let me think this out...

Rin has been my best friend since elementary. Rin has always been there for me. She was always nice to me. But... We don't have the same interests... She's more of a tomboy while... I like being a girly girl...

Miku has the same taste as me, but I hate her... Wait, do I hate her? Do I only hate her cause Rin does?

...

Now that I think about it... Miku has never been mean to me. She's being nice to me now.

So...

...

What do I do?

...

I opened my mouth to reply. "I guess..."

There was a long pause.

_Rin or them? Rin or them? Rin or..._

"You guys."I finally said after the long pause.

Miku smiled. "Good answer. I would've said the same thing. Welcome to our gang!"

-Night, Rin's House-

~Rin's POV~

_Always and forever  
Zutto sobani itene  
Kono kokoro ga hanare nuyouni, tsuyoku_

"Hmm? Gumi?"I asked, hearing her ringtone. I flipped my phone open and pressed the green button. "Hello, Gumi?"

_"Rin, you've been Gumi's only friend... And Gumi want to get to know others too... Gumi is very sorry, but... Gumi will be hanging out with Miku and her friends from now on. So... Stop contacting Gumi after this, okay?"_

My eyes widened as I lost the grip on my phone, letting it fall. It landed with a thud, I felt as if my entire world shattered.

_"Rin? Rin? Are you still there? Do you wanna say anything before..."_

I picked my phone back up. "S-sorry... I dropped my phone... But... If this is what you want to do..." I swallowed the lump in my thoat. "T-then it's fine with me. W-well... G-goodbye."

_"Goodbye, Rin. I really enjoyed our time together... Goodbye."_

With that, Gumi hung up. I hung up and gripped my phone tightly, tears falling down on it. I began sobbing slightly. "Gumi..."

* * *

*= These events were what happened to my friends when they went to Spencers. xD

* * *

Yuki: Okay! Got that done! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the way, 10 points to whoever can guess who Rin's older brother is. It should be obvious. If you can't guess it, you fail.

Nana: The ringtone for Gumi on Rin's cell is 'Always and Forever' sung by Rin and Gumi.

Yuki: Yep! This song was what got me into making Rin and Gumi friends for this story. So... Please review! I accept anonymous reviews, too! That means you can review my stories, Nana-chan! Please review! Just click the review button down there and tell me what you think, cause this chapter is dedicated to you! ^0^


	3. Two New Students, My New Friends?

Yuki: Thank you for the review! ^-^ Okay, here's chapter 3! Yay, I'm actually getting somewhere with this. xD Anyways... Nana-chan!

Nana: Kay~! Yuki-chi doesn't own Vocaloid. If we did, you know what we'd do.

Yuki: Yes, they should know by now. Anyway...

Yuki and Nana: Enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter Three:  
Two New Students, My New Friends?

* * *

~Rin's POV~

I continued to sob. How can I not? I just lost my first and only best friend... Gumi... What did those 11 years together mean to you? Are you really just gonna throw it all away?

-Flashback, 11 years ago-

August 5th

(Rin is only 5)

_"Hahaha! She won't say anything even when we do this!" A boy pushed me into the mud. But I didn't say anything, just got up silently._

_"Say something, you mute!" This boy then grabbed me by my hair and threw me into the sandbox. The sand got into my eyes and it stung, but no tears came out. All my tears went away when they left... I stuggled to get back up, making sure my bunny plush didn't get dirty._

_"Hey!" A girlish voice called out. The gang of boys picking on me turned to see a girl in my class. She had short bright green hair and teal eyes with a pair of red lense goggles on her head, the name tag on her shirt said 'Gumi Nakajima'. "Stop picking on her!"_

_"Why? She's not stopping us or anything." The boy that pushed me into the mud said._

_"Yeah, you should leave her alone!" Another boy's voice called out. My eyes widened slightly, it was that beautiful boy from my class... His name tag said 'Len Kagamine'._

_"It's not right to pick on girls!" A boy said. His hair was blonde like Len's, but slightly darker. His name tag said 'Nero Akita'._

_"Yeah! Only the weaker pick on the weak!" A boy with redish-pink hair yelled, his name tag said 'Ted Kasane'. Wait, was he calling me weak?_

_... Oh well... I guess I really am weak..._

_"Oh yeah? Well why don't you tell her to say something, then maybe we'll stop picking on her if she said stop." The boy said._

_"Fine!" Gumi said. She came over to me and sat me down on the ground, taking out a handkerchief from her back pocket as the three other boys came over to me. "Here, wipe your face off."_

_I remained still as I stared at all of them in confusion, not bothering to speak._

_"Hey, are you okay?" Len asked._

_"Ted-kun, right?" Gumi asked pointing to Ted. "Can you wet this for me?"_

_"Sure thing." He grabbed the handkerchief and ran over to the water fountain._

_"Hey, why are you letting them pick on you?" She asked._

_"..."_

_"Can you talk?" Len asked._

_"..."_

_"Can you understand us?" Nero asked._

_"..."_

_"Hey... Is the bunny plush in your hands special to you?" Gumi asked in a soft gentle voice._

_My eyes widened slightly as I turned to look at her. Numbly, I nodded._

_She smiled with the other boys as they finally got a reaction out of me. "Who gave that to you?"_

_"Hey! I got it!" Ted came back and handed Gumi the handkerchief._

_"Ah, thank you." Gumi said before turning to me. "I'm gonna wipe all the dirt off your face, okay?"_

_Again, I nodded numbly. She proceeded and I felt the sand and mud come off my face. I winced as she grazed a spot on my cheek._

_"Whoa, she winced. Be careful and wipe gently there." Nero said._

_"Alright." She wiped gently and I only winced a few times._

_"Oh no, she has a cut. Get a teacher!" Ted said._

_"I'll go, make sure Rin-chan doesn't run away!" Len yelled before running off. My eyes widened. Did actually care about me? Why would he care...? He doesn't even know me... And niether do Gumi, Nero, and Ted..._

_Tears began to fall down my face and onto my bunny plush. Gumi gasped. "Rin-chan, what's wrong?"_

_"Le..." I felt the giant clog in my thoat disappear. My voice was coming back..._

_"Le?" Ted asked._

_"L-Le..." I got up from the ground and stomped my foot on the ground, glaring hard at the group of boys that were picking on me. "L-LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP IT!"_

_Everyone's eyes widened. I finally spoke... After the year of silence, I finally spoke..._

_-The Next Day-_

_"Rin-chan!" I turned around to see Gumi with Ted, Nero, and Len._

_"Ah, good morning!" I smiled as they caught up with me._

_"How's your cut?" Ted asked._

_"Ah, it's okay. Big brother was really worried, though. He wouldn't even let me go to school today!" I exclaimed as they all laughed._

_"Say, Rin-chan? Would you like to be friends?" Gumi asked._

_"Of course! And... Thanks, you guys... I hope we all can become great friends!"_

_They all nodded._

-End Flashback-

I was able to speak again because of them... And Gumi never left me ever since. Len, Nero, and Ted stopped being friends with me back in 5th grade because back then it was 'uncool' to hang out with the opposite gender. Only this year did we start being friends again... Gumi stood with me during my tough times of elementary, the hell of middle school, and now, she's not here anymore for the fun that we'll have in our last few years of high school...

She's the reason I was able to stand on my own two feet... But now... What do I do?

I continued sobbing into my pillow.

"RinRin! Dinner's ready!" Big brother yelled from downstairs.

"I don't want any!" I yelled back.

"RinRin~ I made your favorite~ Orange chicken~!" He said in a singsong voice.

"I don't want any!"

I heard footsteps come up the stairs. And suddenly, my door slammed open. "RinRin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! Just leave me alone!" I yelled, throwing my pillow at him and turning away.

He was unfazed as my pillow whacked his chest. He walked over to me hastily and grabbed me by my shoulders to look at me. "What's wrong? You're crying."

I struggled to get out of his grip. "No!"

"RinRin!"

"No!"

"RinRin! Talk to me!"

"No! No no no! Leave me alone!"

Suddenly, I was pulled into him and his arms had a strong grip. He was hugging me... "RinRin... It hurts me to see you like this... Please... Tell Big Bro what's wrong..."

My tear stained eyes widened... He wasn't demanding... He was begging... His voice sounded hurt and it cracked a few times...

"O-Okay..." I managed to say before he let go of me. "G-Gumi."

"What happened with Gumi?" He asked.

I sniffled a few times. Big bro grabbed the tissue box from my desk and took two tissues out and held them at my nose. "Blow."

I blew my nose and he wiped it away. "A-alright... So... G-Gumi said... I shouldn't contact her anymore... S-since she's hanging out with Hatsune now..."

"So, Gumi said that?" He asked.

I nodded.

He closed his eyes before looking towards the window, where the stars were shining brightly. "So... Basically, the important person who kept holding you up for these past 11 years has finally left?"

"Yeah... I feel lost... Like... The light guiding me through my life disappeared..." I said, hugging my rilakkuma bear.

"You felt that way before, haven't you? When mom and dad left us..." He said.

"Yeah... I did... But Gumi saved me... How can I stand now?" I asked.

He smiled gently at me. "Friends are like the stars... Some shine brightly and guide you, but they will disappear with time. But remember, there are other stars out there."

"So... What are you saying?" I asked him. He came over and gently patted my head.

"I'm saying... You'll find another person like Gumi, who'll help guide you through hard times like this." He said.

I stared at him before smiling. "Thanks, Big Bro!" I let go of my rilakkuma bear and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He chuckled and picked me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist. "Now then, let's go eat."

"Okay~!"

-The Next Day-

I was in homeroom, waiting for class to start. I heard a collective amount of gasps as the door opened. Curious, I turned and silently gasped.

Gumi's hair was no longer bright green, but dyed black! And her favorite red goggles were gone... Her now black hair was tied into a low ponytail. She silently walked to the seat next to me. Neither of us daring to look at each other.

"Good morning class!" Our homeroom teacher, Mr. Kamijou, said. He pushed his black frame glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked down at the papers. "Anyway, this is really sudden... But we have two new transfer students coming to our school today!"

All of a sudden, everyone started whispering to each other.

"Settle down! You can ask them any questions when you meet them. Please come in!"

The door opened and two figures walked in. I heard a few gasps and I looked at the two students.

One of the students was a girl that had... twin drills? Her hair was a familiar looking shade of redish-pink... And her eyes were dark pink. She was smiling really big.

The other student was a boy. He had short teal hair and matching teal eyes. He gave a bored/annoyed look.

"Now introduce yourselves to the class." Mr. Kamijou said.

The girl took a step forward. "Hi hi! My name is Teto Kasane! Nice to meet you all!"

_Huh? Kasane? Does that mean...? _I turned to look over at Ted, who groaned as his head hit his desk with a loud thud.

"Dude... This sucks for him... Now his sister's here..." I heard Len mutter.

I looked at him confused. "His sister? Then why is she transferring here?"

Len looked over at me. "Teto went to a private school. Now, she has to transfer here since that school got closed down."

The other boy then stepped forward. "Yo, the name's Mikuo Hatsune."

_Hatsune... Oh God, that means... _I took a look at Miku, who had an annoyed look.

"Oh man... Now he's here? This'll be a drag..." I heard Neru say from behind me. I turned to look at her.

"Why is he coming to this school now?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Mikuo went to the same school as Teto."

"Oh..." I nodded in understanding. I then looked over at the two of them.

"Let's see... Mikuo-kun can take the seat next to Kaiko and... Teto-chan can have the seat next to Neru-chan." Mr. Kamijou said.

Next to Kaiko? That means... Mikuo will be sitting in the seat in front of me... And Teto will be sitting behind Len... This'll be interesting...

-After school-

I was sitting on the benches where me and Gumi used to hang out after school. This was now the place where we would wait for Len, Ted, and Nero to finish basketball practice. Now... It's just where I'd be waiting alone...

"Hey there." I looked up to see that new girl, Teto.

"Hello." I replied.

"You waiting for someone?" She asked.

"Yeah... Len-kun, Ted-kun, and Nero-kun." I said.

She giggled. "My brother and his friends? Mind if I wait with you?"

I shrugged. "I don't mind."

She then sat down, kicking her legs. "Ted told me a lot about you. You don't seem as cheerful as he told me... Did something happen to you?"

I sighed silently then looked at her. "Yeah..."

I told her the whole story. Gumi leaving me for Hatsune and the talk I had with Big Bro.

"Oh my... Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah... The talk I had with Big Bro really helped me." I smiled.

She smiled. "Well... I was wondering... Maybe... _I_ could be that other star you're looking for. I-I mean... I-If that's okay with you..." She was looking down, slightly embarrassed.

I giggled. I didn't Teto would be so cute! "Sure!"

She perked up. "Really? Thank goodness... To be honest, I'm... not so good at making friends... And when Ted told me about you, I really wanted to become friends with you."

"It's fine with me, Teto-chan."

The both of us giggled and chatted away as we waited for the boys to finish practice. For the first time within the past 15 hours, I felt really happy...

-Afternoon, Miku's House-

-Mikuo's POV-

"Mikuo."

"Hmm?" I asked, turning towards her with a bored look.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

I glared at her, my face dusted with pink. "W-why are you asking me that?"

She backed off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa... Don't blow a fuse. Jeez, I was just asking..."

I huffed. "No, what about you?"

She sighed. "Nope."

I smirked. "Of course not. Who'd want to go out with a monster like you?"

**SMACK!**

"Ow! What the hell?" I asked, holding the back of my head where she whacked me with a leek.

"Shut up. Just so you know, I'm the prettiest girl in school. I found my type of guy but this demon girl is stealing him from me." She said dramatically.

"Uh-huh... Who is it?" I asked, pretending to care. I know that she liked this Len dude... I think that's his name...

"Len Kagamine."

Ding-ding! I win! Where's my prize?

"And who is this 'demon girl'?" I asked, putting my left ear bud on and putting my Ipod on shuffle.

"Rin Shimoda." She said with bitterness in her tone.

"Shimoda? You mean that girl sitting behind me in homeroom?" I asked.

She nodded. "I want you to do me a favor."

"Hmm... What's in it for me?"

She smirked. "If you do this, I'll leave you alone till we go to college."

I nearly jumped outta my seat. "Seriously?"

"I always keep my end of the deal, my dear cousin. How about it?" She asked.

"Deal!" I exclaimed. Yes, yes, yes! Miku'll finally leave me alone! Freedom~!

"Alright! So... Here's what I want you to do..." She whispered the rest in my ear.

"Whatever. If I don't do this, you'll blackmail me. What would you have used if I said no?" I asked with curiousity.

"The video of you at the Christmas party or the picture of you in the bathroom." She said.

"...Auntie and Uncle should've been shot for making you... You're evil..."

She had an innocent smile on her face. "I know."

-The Next Day-

~Rin's POV~

Today, instead of wearing the boy's uniform to school. I wore the girl's one instead. Gumi really did change me... I never even wanted to touch this until now...

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I straightened out the ribbon that goes around the neck and looked at myself.

_Is this really me?_

"RinRin! Get going already or you'll be late!" I heard Big Bro yell from downstairs.

"Coming!" I slipped on my black thigh high socks before walking downstairs.

He smiled as handed me my bento. "You sure look pretty today." He complimented before showing me an orange. "Do you want me to peel this for you?"

I looked at him from the door as I struggled to slip my shoes on. "Thank you and please do!"

I heard him chuckle as he went back into the kitchen. Once I got my shoes on, he came to the door with the orange peeled. "Have a good day at school."

"I will!" I said with a bright smile.

He smiled at me again. "You look happy. Something good happen?"

I took the orange. "Thanks Big Bro. And yeah, I took your advice and made another friend."

"That's great! What's her name?" He asked as put all the shoes back on the shoe rack.

"Teto Kasane! Oh, I have to go. Bye bro, have a good day at work!" I said before running off.

-Kaito's POV-

I paused when I heard that name.

"Oh, I have to go. Bye bro, have a good day at work!" Rin said before running off.

"See ya..." I muttered. But she was already gone... I stood back up slowly before looking at the unclosed door where Rin was once standing. "...Should I tell her...? About Teto... And Ted...? I'll tell her when the time's right..." I muttered before looking over at the pictures of mom and dad.

"Mom... Dad... I'll tell her... I promise..." I muttered softly before going into the kitchen to put mom's apron away. "Better get ready for work..."

-Rin's POV-

-On The Way To School-

"Teeeeetooooo~!" I called out dramatically, chasing after her slowly.

She turned around to look at me and giggled. "Riiiiinnnnn~!" She called out, running towards me slowly.

Once we met, we hugged. "Teto~!"

"Rin~!"

"What the hell was that?" Ted asked, interrupting our beautiful sparkly rose covered scene with his annoyed tone and dark gloomy background.

"Aww... Ted! You ruined it!" Teto and I cried.

"...Since when were you two friends?" Ted asked.

"Yesterday." We answered in sync.

"Oh God..." Ted shuddered. "It's like having two Teto's... Rin-chan! Go back to the way you were before! Back to the tomboy you used to be!"

"No way." I said stubbornly.

"Well I tried..." Ted said. "C'mon you two, or we'll be late."

"Okay~!"

-After school-

I was sitting at the bench, alone... It seems Teto joined the cooking club and now I'm waiting here alone for her, Len, Ted, and Nero.

I sighed heavily and looked at my watch.

-Mikuo's POV-

I sighed as I walked out of the school building. Why the hell did Miku have to me all alone to do all the cleaning? I'm gonna get her someday...

As I walked towards the gate, I heard someone sigh. I looked around to see Rin, she was sitting on a bench.

I suddenly remembered the deal I made with Miku...

_I want you to go out with Rin. That way, she'll stay outta my way._

I guess this is a good chance...

I began walking towards her. She noticed my shadow and looked at me, her cheeks lightly dusted with pink before looking back down.

"Hey." I said.

"H-Hi..." She said in a voice just above a whisper.

I sighed silently before rubbing the back of my head. "Mind if I sit with you?"

She shook her head.

I shrugged and sat next to her. "You waiting for someone?"

She nodded.

"Is that why you're here alone?"

Another nod.

"Can you talk?"

I heard her giggle. "Yeah... Sorry... I'm just... A little shy..."

I smirked. "No need to be shy with me."

"A-alright..."

The silence was heavy for a while.

"H-Hatsune-kun?"

"Mikuo is fine." I interrupted.

"...What was your old school like?" She asked.

"Uptight and boring. We had to follow a ton of rules. A really stupid one was that the guys in the class had to seat all the ladies anytime, anywhere." I said.

She giggled again. "That must've sucked."

"It did! And it was terrible since most of the time, the chairs would scrape against the floor and then we'd have to do it over again till we got it right!"

"Dayumn... That sucks! Reminds me of my cousin's etiquette classes... My big brother had to seat me and when he messed up, he got whacked with a bamboo stick."

"Ouch... That's gotta hurt! We got whacked with meter sticks if we did something wrong..." I winced, remembering the first time I got whacked with that long ass meter stick.

"Owie... Where'd you get whacked? My bro got whacked in the nads." She said.

I winced visibly. "Ow! Talk about critical hit to the nads!"

"Seriously! He couldn't even walk back home!"

We kept on talking and talking. Time went by so fast, I didn't even realize we spent a bit over an hour just talking.

Miku was wrong... Rin isn't a demon... She's a real nice girl... I think... I'll consider doing this deal not just for Miku... But because... I guess I really feel something towards Rin...

"Hatsune-kun?"

I blinked and saw her waving her hand in my face. "You got quiet all of a sudden... Thinking about something?"

"A-ah... Sorry..." I apologized.

She smiled. "It's alright. But I feel happy talking with you! I really do!"

I smiled a bit. She really broke out of her shell once we started talking. "That's good. I was wondering... Can we be friends?"

She blinked at me before nodding. "Of course! Do you want my number?"

I pulled out my phone and winked. "Only if you want mine."

She giggled and pulled out her phone. We traded phones and gave each other our numbers.

"Call me anytime!" She said.

"Same to you."

"Rin!" A voice called out. We both turned to see Teto with Ted, Nero, and Len. "Hurry up!"

"Alright!" She called out before getting up. "Wanna come with us?"

"Sure, better than going home alone." I stood up and got my bag. She bent down to pick up her bag.

"Teto~!" She ran over and hugged Teto.

"What're you doing with Mikuo-kun?" She asked.

"Oh, he kept me some company while I waited for you guys. He's a really good friend, actually. Right?" She looked over at me with that bright smile of hers.

"Ahaha... I guess..." I said.

"Hmm? Mikuo-kun... You didn't seem like an easy guy to talk to before..." Teto muttered.

"Well, you seemed like the kind to leap before ya look. But you're probably not like that, right?" I countered.

"Oh, actually she is." Ted said.

"TED! I'LL KILL YOU WHEN WE GET HOME!" Teto yelled.

"Ah, crap. Gotta run!" He then bolted off. Looking back meant death...

"TED KASANE!" Teto yelled, her face red from anger. "I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!" She then bolted off after him.

I snorted, trying to hold back a chuckle. Wow... These people are entertaining.

-On The Way Home-

As we all walked home, only me and Rin were left.

"You live in this area?" I asked.

"Yeah... I have to get up seriously early or else I'll be late. I hate it... I'm not much of a morning person..." She sighed.

"Tell me about it. I hate having to get up 5:30 in the morning, then shower, then I take my breakfast to go just to make it before the bell... It's a pain in the ass..." I said with slight annoyance in my tone.

"Don't I know it? At least my bro get's up at 3 in the morning to get all the chores finished before he leaves for work. But I feel bad... He comes home around midnight so he sleeps late... I always stay awake till he comes home. But I always end up falling asleep at the dinner table or on the couch and he ends up carrying me to my room... And the cycle repeats over and over... Except when he has days off and comes home before I'm there..." She said.

"What does your brother work as?" I asked with slight curiosity.

"Oh... He's a detective..." She said looking at me.

"Eh? Seriously?" I said before making a slight pause. Then it hit me... "You mean Detective Kaito Shimoda is your older brother?"

She nodded. "Yep, that's my bro. I'm really proud of him."

"Damn... Your brother's famous! He solved a total of 50 official cases since he started working 3 years ago!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah... It makes me happy that I'm the only one that gets to see his home personality." She said with a smile.

"Hmm? That's interesting..." I hummed.

Suddenly, she stopped. "Here's my stop."

I looked at her house. It was a modern family house, not much different from mine. Pretty big... Enough to fit a family or 5 or 6 people... Maybe she has a big family? "Alright."

"Oh... Do you want me to walk with you the rest of the way?" She asked.

"Nah, it's all good. My house is right over there." I said, pointing to the house 4 houses away from her's. "We live pretty close by. How 'bout I come by in the morning so we can walk together?"

Her eyes brightened and she smiled. "Okay!" She then dug through her bag and pulled out a silver key. "...So... I'll see ya tomorrow?"

I nodded with a smirk. "Sure... See ya, Rin-chan."

I saw her face turn red and she looked the other way, hoping I wouldn't see. My smirk grew wider, she was cute. She then looked back at me, her face dusted with light shades of pink. "See you tomorrow, Mikuo-kun."

I blushed a bit as she opened the gate to her house and walked inside. I stared at where she was once standing before walking off on my own.

-Rin's POV-

Right when I got back into my house, I was still blushing slightly. Mikuo... He really is a nice guy. He doesn't have that evil aura that the female Hatsune had.

"Wait till I tell big bro I have another friend!" I cheered to myself.

* * *

Yuki: Done! Yep, I finally decided I was gonna bring in Teto and Mikuo. I mean, what Vocaloid story would this be if I didn't have the first UTAU and Miku's manself/brother/whatever the hell he is! Dx Anyways... Please review~! Tell me what'cha think.


	4. The Party

Yuki: Chapter 4... Wow, I didn't think I'd get this far... Let's see... Mikuo!

Mikuo: What?

Yuki: Disclaimer pwease.

Mikuo: Why? What happened to Nana?

Yuki: Nothing, I just want you to say the disclaimer.

Mikuo: Whatever... Yuki does not own any Vocaloids or UTAUs or fanmades.

Yuki: Shank you Mikuo! Enjoy this chapter~! ^-^

* * *

Chapter Four:  
The Party

* * *

-Rin's POV-

It's been a few weeks since Mikuo and Teto became my friends. We're as tight as siblings! Mikuo's like a funny older brother, kinda like my real big bro. And Teto's like the older sister I never had, like Gumi used to be...

I was mindlessly walking through school, just spacing out.

"Rin-chan!"

I turned to see Len chasing after me. Once he reached me, he put his hands on his knees to rest.

"What's up, Len-kun? Hatsune and company chasing after you again?" I asked teasingly.

He stood up straight in an instant and shuddered. "Disgusting, but I'm not talking about Gumi. Anyway, there's a party tonight at that new transfer student's place."

"You mean Lily Masuda-san*?" I asked.

"Yeah, you wanna come? She told me to invite whoever I can. She's a pretty cool girl!" He exclaimed.

"Eh? I didn't think that Lily would be that nice... Sure, I'll come. Did you tell everyone?" I asked.

He smirked. "Of course! It'd be dull without everyone there. Anyway, here's the address." He handed me a small piece of paper. "So, see ya tonight?"

"Of course. See ya!" He then ran off.

I smiled to myself. Maybe this'll keep me occupied till Big bro comes home.

-Tonight, Rin's House-

"And done!" I jumped back to look at myself in the mirror. It's pretty nice... But I'm trying to figure out how to style my clothes. Hey, I may be a girl, but I was tomboy before and hadn't really thought about style before, so... Whatever! Leave me alone!

I wore a black turtle neck with long sleeves that went over my hands and a white vest with silver buttons over it. A sapphire blue mini-skirt with one big pocket on the side for my cell and black stockings. And finally, my usual hairstyle except that my hairpins were red and the ribbon in my hair was now used to hold together a bit of my hair into a small low ponytail.

"Let's see... House keys, cell, lip balm, note on fridge so Big bro won't freak out... Okay, I'm good!" I walked downstairs over to the door. I slipped on my shoes, pure white ballet like shoes with a buckle across it and half inch heel. I giggled to myself with each step I took, the buckle jingled like a bell.

As I locked the gate behind me, I began walking out into the night. I dug through my pocket and pulled out the slip of paper Len gave me. I was kinda lucky that Lily lived near my place, so finding her house was no problemo. Once I reached the house (Which was easy to spot due to all the flashing lights and blaring music), I knocked on the front door. The door opened to reveal Lily herself. She looked beautiful...

Lily's long blond hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a black hair tie. The blank tank top she wore cut in the middle below her torso, revealing her flat stomach. A white skirt with two yellow belts criss-crossing over it. Black thigh highs lined with gold and a black band around her left thigh. A dozen of multi-colored bangles adorning her arms and expensive looking yellow high heels.

"Hey! Rin-chan, right?" She asked.

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah. That's me!"

"Glad you could make it! Come on in!" She moved out of the way so I could get in. The place was hectic! Practically everyone in school must've been here! Some we're dancing, some drinking soda and hanging out, some playing games, and some knocked out on the floor.

"Sorry, it's kinda packed! But be sure to have fun!" She yelled over the blaring music and the voices of other people.

"Sure! By the way, did you see my friends?" I asked.

"Oh, follow me!" She took my wrist and led me through the crowd. We came into another room, slightly less hectic than the living room. It was calmer here... All my friends were here too!

"Teto!" I ran over to hug her.

"Rin! You made it!" She returned the hug and spun me around a bit.

Teto wore a black sleeveless dress with a large pink ribbon tied around her waist and a smaller ribbon tied around her neck like a choker. She had fishnet stockings and black high heels.

"You look so cute, Rin!" She said.

"Not as cute as you, though!" I said.

"Heehee... We all look smexy!" Lily said, putting arms around the two of us.

"Yeah!" We both cheered.

"Um... Hello?" A male voice asked.

The three of us turned around to see Len, Ted, Nero, and Mikuo. I admit, all four of them were smoking hot!

Len had his usual hairstyle. He was wearing a white long sleeve collared shirt with a blue hoodie over it, the hood lined with gray fur. Dark gray skinny jeans with a zipper around the right knee and white and red sneakers.

Ted was wearing his usual glasses and had this usual hairstyle. He wore a black collared shirt with a tan blazer over it and gray pants and dark brown dress shoes.

Nero's hair was spiked slightly and he wore a black shirt with a yellow undershirt, black jeans, and white sneakers.

Mikuo's hair was beautifully unkempt as usual. He had a dark teal shirt with a dark gray blazer over it. Black denim jeans and white sport sneakers.

"Hey there, princess! You looked all dolled up for tonight!" Mikuo said walking towards me.

I blushed. "Thank you. You all look handsome." I commented.

"Hey! You gotta admit, I look freakin smexy." Ted yelled at me.

I laughed. "Sure, sure..." I then turned to look at Lily. "So, is this a private room or something?"

She smiled. "Yeah, pretty much. I was only gonna invite Len-kun and his friends, but someone overheard us and everyone from school ended up coming. I don't wanna be rude and make everyone leave so this room is just for us. Don't worry, door's locked so no one else can get in."

"Awesome! Now that everyone's here... KING'S GAME!" Ted yelled pulling out a bunch of chopsticks.

"K-King's Game...?" I asked, remembering the time I last played it... Let's just say, it didn't go so well... And by that, I mean Big bro had to go to the hospital since his... Children got stuck in a bottle... Yeah, that game didn't go well...

"U-um... How do you play this?" Len asked.

"I dunno actually... I just saw this on the internet and it looked like fun!" Ted said.

"I'll explain..." I sighed. "It's kinda like a mix of Simon Says and Truth or Dare except there's no truth option. Out of the chopsticks you draw, one of them makes you the king. Usually the one with a red mark. However, the other chopsticks have numbers on them. The king picks numbers and say what they have to do."

"That seems easy..."Nero said.

"Wait!" They all looked at me. "There's a catch. The king can't know who has which number. So, if the king were to order... 'Number 3, give me a kiss.' You have no idea if it's a girl or a boy."

Ted looked disappointed. "Damn... I thought I could score tonight..."

Len then whacked him on the head. "You idiot..."

"Well, let's play! I'll go get some drinks for us!" Lily then ran out.

"Alright... I'll get the chopsticks ready!" Teto said, marking the chopsticks.

"I'll help." I said taking a red marker and marking one of the chopsticks.

"I'm back~!" Lily had some plastic cups and a bottle of... I have no idea what was inside. "Let's play!"

I took one cup from Lily and placed the chopsticks inside and began to stir them around while Lily filled up the rest of the cups with... whatever it was... Meanwhile, everyone took a seat on the couches around the table.

Hmm... Is it just my imagination, or did it just get hotter in here? Wait, I'm wearing a turtle neck... That's why...

"Thanks, Masuda-san." I said as she handed me a drink.

"Oh, quit the formalities. Just call me Lily!" She said.

"Alright! Well, the chopsticks are ready. Everyone draw!" Ted ordered.

The cup went around the circle until it reached Mikuo, who picked out the last chopstick.

"Sooo... Who's the king?" Teto asked.

Nero then stood up. "It's me. Alright... How high do the numbers go?"

"One through six." I said.

"Okay... Number six... has to..." He looked like he was in deep thought. "Number six has to have number three sit in their lap for the rest of the game and say 'I love you, baby.'"

I raised my chopstick. "I'm number three."

"Sweet!" I looked to see Mikuo cheer to himself, putting the number six chopstick down on the table. He then smirked and patted his leg. "C'mon now, princess."

I blushed and everyone else laughed. "The king's word is law! Do it or you get the penalty!" Ted yelled.

"What's the penalty?" I asked.

"You have to go outside and make out with the first person of the opposite gender you see." He said.

I gagged to myself. I was not gonna chicken out! I stood up from my seat before walking towards Mikuo. I then sat on the leg he patted on earlier. But, he then laid me down so that it looked like he was carrying me bridal style. "I love you, baby."

"Awesome one, Nero!" Lily said.

I blushed and everyone else laughed. I growled and got back into sitting on Mikuo's lap. "Pass the sticks out again!"

As it was being passed out again, I took a long sip from my drink. Weird... This drink had a weird smell and taste to it...

Mikuo handed me the cup and I took the last chopstick. I had number five.

"Who's the king?" Len asked.

Ted then stood up but stumbled as he did. "Me! I'm da king! King Kazane!" He slurred.

I gasped silently. Oh crap... This drink... No wonder it has a weird smell and taste... No wonder it got hotter when Lily served the drinks... It's alcohol!

"I, da king, demand... Numbah... -hic- four has ta... kiss numbah... -hic- one!" Ted slurred very badly, his face flushed and eyes slightly unfocused. Damn... Did he drink a lot?

I looked over to his cup to see all of the liquid in it drained. I'll take that as a yes...

"I'm number four." Nero said raising his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I saw Len stand up suddenly. The number one chopstick clenched in his hand. "Ted, change the order!"

"He cannot! Thems da rulez! No can change orders!**" A female voice yelled. I looked to see Teto, her face flushed and eyes unfocused like Ted. Oh damn... This king's game will get outta hand... I can tell...

"Len, don't worry. I got an idea." Nero said very calmly.

"W-what? Nero, I thought you didn't swing that way!" Len yelled in distress, trying to get away from his friend.

"Smooch! Smooch!" I heard Lily cheer.

"Oh man, we lost Lily too..." I muttered, seeing her face the same as Ted and Teto's.

"Yeah... Let's hope we can keep a few people sane until they all knock out from the alcohol." Mikuo said, patting my head.

"Yeah... I hope..."

"Len! Calm down!" Nero then grabbed Len's arms.

"No! I haven't lost my first kiss yet! Nero! NOOOOO!"

I then saw Nero brush his lips against Len's hand.

"Huh?" Len asked confused.

"There, I kissed him." Nero said calmly.

"Ted-kuuuuun! You gots ta say on da lips! They gotsta smooch!" Teto slurred.

"Damn..." Ted muttered with disappointment.

"Pass it 'round again!" Lily said.

-Len's POV-

The sticks were passed out again. My chopstick had a red mark. Alright, I was king!

"Who's the king this time?" Rin asked.

I stood up proudly. "Number two, gimme a kiss on the cheek."

Nero gasped. "Len, that's brave."

I saw Rin, who's face was steaming red. I could only guess that she was number two.

I smirked. "Well number two, I'm waiting."

Rin stood up from Mikuo's lap... Damn lucky bastard, I wouldn't mind having her sit in my lap... She began walking towards me, her face still red.

I stood up, looking down at her. Damn, when we were little, she was always smaller than me by a few centimeters. But now, the top of her head is up to my shoulders. Yeah, she's that tiny. She got on her tip toes but still couldn't reach me. I heard Nero snort, this was a really comical image.

"Forget this..." I picked her up so that we could at each other straight in the eye. She blushed even deeper than before (If that was possible). She then gave me a light kiss on the cheek. Once her lips parted from my cheek, I let her down. She then scurried back into Mikuo's lap. Again, that damn lucky bastard...

"Pass... za sticks out again! I'mma not let you being da only one to score, Ren-run!" Lily slurred.

I sighed. Please, please, _please_ let at least 3 people remain sane.

-Rin's POV-

We all drew again.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'm the Queen! Ken-lun and Kikuo-mun won't be the only ones scorin' tonight!" Lily slurred, very badly that she was even getting her letters mixed up. "Numbah seven, sit in my lap for the rest of the game!"

"Lily-chan, there are only six chopsticks." Mikuo deadpanned.

"Oh... Well, numbah two zen!"

Nero flinched visibly. Oh shiz, he was number two.

"C'mon Nero, be a man!" Ted yelled, giving the blond a big slap on the back.

"F-fine! Be that way!" Nero yelled, his cheeks red.

Oh no... Is he...?

He stumbled to get up before walking towards Lily, swaying from side to side. Yep, he's drunk.

He then sat in Lily's lap and she squeezed him like he was a teddy bear. "Neeerooo, you're so huggable~!"

"S-stop iiit, Liiily! Too tight!" Nero whined like a little kid.

"That's not what you said last night, Nero~!" Lily sang.

Ted suddenly began laughing like a hyena. Teto nearly fell sideways out of her seat. Len, who was in the middle of drinking, choked on the liquid in his mouth, pulling his cup away from his mouth as he spluttered and gagged, most of the drink being redirected through his nose. Mikuo and I looked away from the two, a thick blush enveloping our cheeks.

"W-we-well... P-pass the sticks out again!" I said.

We all drew...

...

Dammit... Was I ever gonna draw the King's chopstick?

"Woohoo~! I'm the Queen!" Teto cheered before hiccuping. "Number three, give number one a piggyback ride!"

"W-what the heck? Tetoooo!" Ted slurred, pushing his sister. He had number three. He then got up from his seat and sighed.

"Yay! Piggyback ride! Piggyback ride!" Nero cheered, getting off of Lily's lap. He then ran towards his friend and jumped on his back, making Ted nearly fall to the ground.

"Ride'em good, Nero!" Lily cheered.

"Giddy up! Giddy up!" Nero said, Ted groaning as he carried his friend on his back.

Me, Mikuo, and Len however were laughing till our stomach's hurt. This was too much!

"W-we gotta get all this on camera!" I yelled, slapping my leg as I tried to hold back some giggles.

"Way ahead of ya." Mikuo said, pointing to a video camera that was on a chair, recording everything.

"Since when was that there?" I asked.

"Since I got here. It's been recording everything ever since." He said as we all resumed watching Ted give Nero a piggyback ride.

"There, I finish!" He said, letting go of Nero and letting him fall to the ground.

"Waaahh! Mama!" Nero cried like a little kid who got a cut.

"Oh, my poor dear..." Lily said, comforting the blond by patting his head as he returned to her lap.

"Draw it again!" Ted hiccuped, throwing his stick in the cup.

We all drew again. Man, when is this game gonna end? Till everyone knocks out?

I looked at my stick and sighed.

"This game has been screwing around with me so I say, screw it back! Number four, take off your shirt!" Ted yelled.

My eyes widened and I paled. I stared unblinkingly at my chopstick with the number 4 written on it.

"Aw poo... I have number five..." Lily said, sounding disappointed.

"Then who has..." Mikuo paused. "What the hell, Ted? Stop being a perv!"

"Why, you gotz numbah four?" Ted asked.

"N-no..." Mikuo said.

"I have number four..." I said.

"YEAH! TED, YOU'RE MA- ...What's with that look?" Nero asked. Ted, who's face was a sick shade of green, looked towards Len. "D-dude, sorry! I meant it as a joke!"

Len very calmly got up from his seat and walked over to me and replaced my chopstick with his. Everything was deadly silent.

"Hey, you ca-" Len glared at Teto, who then backed up and looked down. "Nevamin..."

"Len-kun?" I asked.

"Yes?" He asked as he placed my previous chopstick on the table and removed his blue hoodie. He then took off the long sleeve shirt, revealing his well toned body.

I blushed bright red at the sight as I tried to pry my eyes away. For some reason, I wouldn't. I also felt my jaw hang right open.

"Close your mouth, dear. It's not good." Mikuo said and placed his hand under my chin and closed my mouth.

Len smirked at my expression and flexed his muscles. "Like what you see?"

I blushed brighter and looked to the side. "Would you buy it if I said no?"

Len chuckled. "Not one bit."

"Woohoo~! Ren, work dat hot bod!" Lily hooted, making Len blush and cover himself up.

"Pass the lots out again!" He yelled.

-5 hours later-

Finally... After who knows how long this game went on... We finally stopped... Everyone who got drunk had finally passed out. Me, Len, and Mikuo were exhausted. So much that it took us a while to notice everyone who was outside left hours ago...

"Me and Mikuo'll call their parents... Rin, can you clean up?" Len asked.

I nodded numbly and stood up as began picking up discarded plastic cups, napkins, and any other trash and went to the kitchen to throw them away. The whole house was a mess... Toilet paper was everywhere, bottles of soda all over the place, I even saw a teal lace bra hanging on the ceiling fan... Damn, what the hell were they doing out here?

I sighed and picked up whatever I could... I should at least help clean the mess out here, too...

"Rin-chan, where are you?" Len and Mikuo came out of the room and gasped at the place.

"Dayumn..." Mikuo then looked up. "Huh... It's Miku's bra... She must've gotten banged again tonight... Sigh, when is that girl gonna learn?"

"Okay, tmi much?" Len asked. "C'mon, we should help her out. This place is a pig pen..."

Mikuo nodded. "Sure thing, I'll vacuum..."

I looked at him and nodded. "I'll collect all the recyclables."

"I'll take out the trash." Len said.

We all nodded and got to work. Once I collected all the bottles and cans, I decided to wipe off the messes on the tables.

"Alright, vacuumed the place from top to bottom." Mikuo said coming back to the living room.

"Trash is out." Len said.

"Thanks guys. Think you can take over?" I asked holding up the damp paper towels.

"Sure." They both took some and began to wipe down.

"Thanks." I called out before going back to our play room. I giggled as I saw my friends all knocked out.

Lily was on the couch, her hair untied and spread out everywhere. Her shirt was up revealing more of her stomach.

Nero was resting his head on her bosom, the black shirt showing his yellow undershirt more and missing his left sneaker.

Teto was on the floor, her twin drills untied and now straight. High heels and fishnet stockings taken off.

Ted made me laugh the most... He was on his belly, on top of the table. His black collared shirt completely unbuttoned and his glasses falling of his face. His snoring was muffled by Nero's left sneaker which was stuffed in his mouth.

I sighed at them and walked over to the small closet, hoping to find blankets. I did and pulled out three. I draped one over Teto and she smiled. I removed the sneaker from Ted's mouth and took his glasses. I flipped him on his back and removed his shoes, draping the blanket over him, using a napkin to wipe his drool away. I wiped Nero's shoe off and placed it on the ground. I removed his other shoe and Lily's high heels before draping the blanket over them.

"I'll be taking these..." I whispered as I took all their shoes to the door and placed them on the shoe rack.

"Hey, how're they doing?" Mikuo asked.

"Fast asleep. I put blankets on them since it would take an earthquake to rouse them." I said.

Mikuo and Len chuckled. "So... Where are we gonna sleep?" Len asked.

I shrugged. "I don't think Lily-chan will be up soon..."

"You guys can sleep in the guest rooms."

We all turned around to see Lily with a sleepy looking Nero who had the blanket draped over his shoulders. "Lily-chan? When did you-"

"I woke up since this little guy was sleeping on my chest. I was having a bit of a hard time breathing. Jeez, your head needs to go on a diet." Lily said to Nero.

Nero yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, my brain is too big."

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'll show you guys to the guest room. But there's only two beds there. Me and the others will stay in this room."

"Alright, thanks." Len said.

Lily lead us up the stairs and to the last room down the hall. "Here we are." She opened the door to reveal two beds side by side. If I had to explain this room, it looks like the kind you find in a hotel.

"Rin-chan, you take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor." Len said.

I looked at him. "N-No, I'll sleep on the floor. You take the bed."

"Why don't you two just sleep together?" Lily said with a suggestive tone.

Me and Len flushed bright red and Mikuo and Lily laughed.

"No need to get embarrassed. You two aren't gonna get frisky tonight, right? So it shouldn't be any problem!" Lily said casually.

I was still blushing bright red. Share a bed? With Len? Lily, you do know that we're both 16 year old teenagers, right? And 95-98% of people think about sex***, so is this really okay?

"C'mon, you two. Get comfy and go to bed already." Mikuo said before yawning. He stripped out of his dark gray blazer, teal shirt, and removed his sneakers. He landed on his bed with a loud thud and began snoring as loud as a chainsaw.

"...I can tell he's tired..." Lily said. "Well, there are blankets in the closet. Call if you need anything else, kay?"

"Okay..."

She walked out of the room and I sighed. "Is it really okay for an innocent girl like me to be here with two hot shirtless guys?"

Len smirked. "Oh? So you think I'm hot when I'm shirtless? Or is it all the time?" Len asked teasingly.

I blushed and looked to the side. Len laughed loudly. "S-stop joking like that! Just go to bed!" I took off my vest and shoes, taking out my cell and stuff from my pockets before snuggling into the bed.

Len stripped out of his shirt and took off his shoes. "I guess I have to sleep in my jeans tonight... I mean, being in a bed with a cute girl like you in only my boxers is kinda rude." I blushed deeper at that and he laughed. "You're so cute. Now go to sleep." He got on the other side of the bed and pulled the blanket over himself.

"...I hope you're not a blanket hog..." I said.

"Yeah, and I hope you won't kick me off the bed. But if you do, aim for my butt, not my children." He said.

I giggled and flipped over on my other side so I could look at him. He felt me shift and did the same. "Don't worry, I don't move around a lot... Good night."

He smiled and put an arm over me. "Night..."

I was shocked by his action but smiled a bit...

...

"Grope." Len said as his hand suddenly connected with my chest.

I was shocked by the contact, and by instinct, connected my fist with his jaw. "Perv..."

He chuckled. "Sorry, couldn't resist... Besides, I'd say your about an A50. Don't worry, I don't care about big bo-"

**SMACK!**

"Just go to sleep!" I yelled and flipped over as Len was muttering a string of curses came out of his mouth, holding his precious children.**  
**

* * *

*= For those of you that haven't heard, there's a new Vocaloid coming out. Her name is Lily. I like her design, since Kei designed it... But they could've given her a different color design. We have too many yellow Vocaloids! Oh, and since she doesn't have an official last name, I gave her the last name of her voice actress.

**= xD I made Teto speak Hawaiian pidgin. I used to speak it as a kid, so that explains my messed up English.

***= Yeah... My cousin's friend, Damon, told me that when we were texting and I was just like 'WTF?'. xD

* * *

Yuki: xD I love that ending... Len is such a perv. ;D Yeah, that's done... Please review! Thank you everyone who reads this~! Till next chapter!


	5. Let Go Of Him

Yuki: Another chapter... Yay, I guess. Well, I'm on a roll with this story so expect a ton of updates on this. Thanks for the reviews, by the way! ^-^ Let's get on with it! Now who should I bring here to torture- I mean, say the disclaimer... Ah, Ted-kun!

Ted: Alright! Yuki-tan doesn't own Vocaloid, UTAUs, or fanmades!

Yuki: Yeah! Okay, enjoy. =D Oh, and this chapter is pretty serious. We're getting into the drama of this story, so be prepared!

* * *

Chapter Five:  
Let Go Of Him

* * *

-Rin's POV-

_"Woohoo~! I'm the Queen! Number three, give number one a piggyback ride!"_

_"W-what the heck? Tetoooo!"  
_

_"Yay! Piggyback ride! Piggyback ride!"  
_

_"Ride'em good, Nero!"  
_

_"Giddy up! Giddy up!"_

"Oh my God... How could I let myself do that?" Nero asked, covering his eyes with a hand.

"Hey, we were drunk. You do some crazy shit when you're drunk." Ted said with a smile.

"Hahaha... Wow... Now I know what I'm like when I'm drunk..." Lily said with a nervous chuckle.

"When I'm older, I'm never going to a bar. EVER!" Teto said.

"Yeah... Well, it was funny watching you guys. It took you guys forever to knock out, though." Mikuo said turning off his video camera.

"You got that right... Ted, you ordered me to take off my shirt!" I said glaring at him.

"Eh?" He looked at me surprised, and blinked a few times. "I did? I don't remember seeing you shirtless last night..."

**SMACK! SMACK!**

"You idiot..." Len and Mikuo said, giving him a clean blow to the head.

Ted was on the floor, twitching with two large bumps on his head. "Ow... What is it, Official Hit Ted Kasane Day?"

Mikuo cracked his knuckle. "No, it's Official Hit An Idiot Day."

Lily, Teto, and me looked at those three with a nervous chuckle. "Well, exams are upcoming on Monday... You guys ready?" Teto asked.

Lily shook her head. "Nope. Gotta study my ass off though... But man, my math teacher is insane. That freaking integer was huge! 50 sextillion times 1200... 60 septillion multiplied by 1820... 10 octillion, 920 septillion! Then she figured out that she used wrong equation. If you plugged in the numbers into the correct equation, the answer comes out to 3."

Me and Teto stared at her in disbelief. "Dayumn... Which 3rd year math teacher?" I asked.

"Ms. Miyahara. Hope that you can get Mr. Kirijo instead, he's an awesome teacher." Lily said.

"Ah, I heard about him! Doesn't he dress up in as a giant Pikachu for a day if everyone get top scores?" Teto asked.

Lily giggled and nodded." Yeah, yeah. That one. He even treats his students to the food court. I heard he's loaded because his grandfather is part of the Kirijo Group."

"Mr. Kirijo is awesome. I stopped by his room during lunch and he asked if I wanted to go to the home economics room and make takoyakis. And my Goddess, he is an amazing chef! Those takoyakis were delicious!" I said.

"Really?" Lily asked.

**DING-DONG! DING-DONG!**

"Ah, first bell... Gotta run. See ya at lunch break!" Lily then took her bag and ran off.

"Later!" Me and Teto called out.

-Lunch Break-

"So yeah, King Moron was going on and on with a big lecture about how the city is full of perverts and assholes and says that I should stop getting involved with boys. So I told him straight, 'You calling me a slut, asshole?'. Man, you should've seen his face! He immediately put me on his shit list. But I mean, really? Just cause I'm from the city that means I'm a perverted prostitute?" Lily asked as she scooped up some rice and put it in her mouth.

"Ugh... That's terrible... It's cause King Moron grew up on the country side and was taught that people in the city are bad people... You know, I heard a rumor that despite he says those things, he became a teacher just to try and get high school girls. Talk about a hypocrite..." I said, nibbling on a octopus wiener.

"King Moron won't be getting anything. I mean, look at him! His hair looks like it came right out of a wig store after a hobo used it as toilet paper, his top teeth stick out of his mouth making a huge overbite, and he has a permanent scowl on his face... All of that is not good, so I have no idea how he plans to get a high school girl." Teto said.

"Amen!" Me and Lily cheered and giggled.

"Jeez, aren't you guys gonna study? Exams are a like 3 days away!" Ted asked, looking up from his math textbook.

"Dude, calm down. That's why we study at home instead of using our textbooks as pillows to sleep during lectures." Nero said, looking at Ted with a smirk.

Ted glared at the blonde. "Oh shut up! It's not my fault that school's boring! The only thing I really look forward to is practice on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays after school."

"Yeah, I agree with you there. Despite that I have to cook my own dinner since my sis is always at work..." Len said.

"Oh right... You said your older sister is law enforcement, right? Who's her partner again? I forget his name..." Ted said, scratching his head.

"Wait, Len? Your older sister... Meiko Kagamine?" I asked.

"Hm? Yeah, why? You know her?" He asked.

I nodded. "She comes over to my house a few times to see my Big bro to discuss work."

"...Huh? Weird, she never told me that she goes over to your house. She always said she went out to her partner's house." Len said.

"...Are you serious? You don't know?" Mikuo asked.

"Know what?" Len asked, blinking at him confused.

"Rin's older brother... Kaito Shimoda... Isn't he Meiko Kagamine's partner?" Mikuo asked the blonde.

"Wait... Kaito-san is Rin-chan's older brother?" Len asked.

All of us fell over and Len stared at us. "Are you serious...?" We all asked.

"Eh? Are you telling me I was the only one who didn't know?" Len asked, pointing to himself.

"Jeez, Len-kun... I barely even know Rin, yet I knew..." Lily said.

"Dude, you went through a major blond moment..." Ted laughed.

"Hello? We have the same last name..." I said.

"B-but you two don't look anything alike!" He argued.

"Neither do you and Meiko-san!" I argued back.

"...Touche... But I inherited mostly from mom, Meiko inherited most from dad which is why she was such a tomboy back then but until she... Grew watermelons..." Len said with a slight blush.

Ted gave a low whistle. "Wow... So what's her cup size?"

**SMACK! POW! WHACK!**

Me and the girls were cracking our knuckles as Ted laid on his stomach, with a bruised eye and more bumps on his head. "I'm dead..." He said. "You shall be arrested for murder."

Mikuo then got up and kicked his ass. "I told you it was Official Hit An Idiot Day."

"Be lucky I didn't use blunt force to the occipital cranium..." I said.

"I would've crushed you with one strike, but I'm choosing to be nice today..." Lily said.

"You'll be spending the rest of the week in my dungeon..." Teto said.

Ted's face paled. "No... Anything but that... PLEASE! Not the dungeon! It's full of icky yaoi hentai!"

All of us looked at Teto and took a large step away from her.

"...Teto-chan... Where in the world did you get yaoi hentai?" Mikuo asked.

Teto giggled. "At the electronics store downtown. I was looking for some anime DVDs when I stumbled upon a little section of DVDs in the corner.* A friend of mines bought it for me as a joke, but it makes great torture for Ted when he pisses me off." She said so casually with a sweet smile.

Ted was shuddering. "It's horrible... Most of it is rape... In the dungeon, she ties me down to a chair and ties a cloth around my forehead to the back of the chair to prevent me from looking away... And I can't keep my eyes closed because even if I do, I still hear it all making me imagine what's going on! It's terrible!"

Len, Nero, and Mikuo went over to comfort the trembling Ted. "There, there..."

"Your power over Ted-kun is admirable, Teto." I said.

She giggled. "Why thank you."

_Always and forever  
Zutto sobani itene  
Kono kokoro ga hanare nuyouni, tsuyoku_

I gasped as I heard that ring-tone.

"Rin? Aren't you gonna answer it?" Lily asked as my ring-tone continued.

I gulped and picked my cellphone out of my pocket, seeing Gumi's name and picture flashing on the screen. I took in a breath before flipping my phone open and pressing the green call button. "...H-Hello?"

_"...Hehehe... Sorry, it isn't who you think it is." _The familiar voice of Miku said._  
_

I growled as I heard that voice. "What do you want?" I asked coldly.

_"...I'm just calling to ask you something... Do you want to see Gumi again?"_

I flinched visibly, making everyone look at me. "N-No..."

I heard her chuckle. _"Oh, stop lying to yourself. You know that you want to see her again, don't deny it. I know it, you want her to go crawling back to you, don't you? But let me tell you this, she won't be coming back to you."_

"Princess?" Mikuo asked with concern.

I gulped down the lump in my throat. "Why are you telling me something I already know?"

_"Just making sure... Look, I'm willing to let you be with Gumi again..."_

My eyes widened with disbelief. "...What?"

_"I can let Gumi be with you again... But, you have to meet me at the garden after school... I'm being nice enough to give you some time to think about this. We have to discuss this at a later time anyway, lunch break is almost over. We'll discuss everything at the garden. See you then."_

**Beep... Beep... Beep...**

I closed my phone and stared at it.

"Rin-chan? Who was that?" Nero asked.

I sighed before looking towards them with the best smile I could give; a fake one. "Oh, it's no one. Don't mind it."

"But... That sounded kinda serious... C'mon, Rin-chan, we're your friends. You can tell us anything." Ted said.

I continued the fake smile and shook my head, packing up my bento. "Stop worrying so much, I'm fine! Just leave it alone already. Besides, lunch break is almost over... We should get going before we're late for class..."

They all looked at me with concern before packing up their lunches.

-After School, School Garden-

I was sitting down on a bench in the school garden that was taken care of by the guidance class. They did a beautiful job with the place, it was hard to believe that it was just a barren wasteland of weeds. It was covered with many different flowers of different colors and many bushes, a few trees here and there, and a little section of the garden was a fruits and vegetable garden where the guidance teacher grew things and donates them to shelter homes.

I was tapping my foot to an unknown beat before I began to hear footsteps. More like two pairs of footsteps. I looked over to the entrance of the garden to see Miku and Iku.

"Ah, you came... That's good." Miku said.

"So what do you wish to discuss?" I asked, keeping my cool.

Miku looked over at Iku, who nodded. "Well, Miku-sama will allow Gumi to go back to you... However, there's a catch..."

I rolled my eyes. Of course there was... "Well, what is it?"

Iku nodded once before continuing. "You have to stop hanging around Kagamine-sama."

I sighed. "Why? He's my friend."

Miku stomped her foot angrily before glaring at me. "Yeah, right! Just a friend? Bullshit! I can see you two looking at each other in class."

I looked at her with slight confusion. "Yeah, can't we do that?"

She growled slightly. "You don't deserve him. You don't deserve to call him 'Len-kun'! You don't deserve to know him! You don't deserve any of his attention! He belongs to me! Me and me alone!"

I was nearly taken aback from that comment. "Excuse me? Why not? I'm knew him since we were in preschool."

Her glare on me intensified. "Stay away from him! Let go of him! He's mine!"

I took in a few breaths. Keep your cool, Rin. It's kinda hard to do though since I wanted to slap her until she lost a tooth. Hell, I wanted to shove a bar of soap down her throat. "W-what the hell? You can't claim a person as your own."

She huffed at me. "Yes I can! You don't understand!"

"M-Miku-sama... W-we're getting off subject." Iku said timidly, calming the raging teal haired girl.

Miku gasped before taking in a breath and calming down. "Sorry about that... But anyway, yeah... Let go of him and I'll let Gumi be with you again."

"Hatsune... Have you been paying attention to the situation? Even though Gumi was my best friend, leaving me shows me that she really isn't a loyal friend. So I don't really care anymore... Sure, it hurt me a lot at first... But I got new friends, like Teto, Mikuo, and Lily... They're all great friends." I said.

Miku stared at me in disbelief. "How can you say that? Wasn't she with you through everything? How can you toss her aside after all that?"

"But how could she toss me aside for a selfish brat like you?" I retorted.

Miku's hands were trembling, she restrained all the rage she had towards me. "Look, if you just leave Len-sama alone, you can have Gumi back. Do we have a deal?" She asked through gritted teeth.

I sighed again. "If I say yes, will you leave me alone?" To be honest, I was getting annoyed with this. Miku is a 16 year old with the brain of a selfish 5 year old.

"That's what I've been trying to get at. Finally... So we have a deal?" Miku asked.

"Fine, just leave me alone already. I'll stop being around Len-kun." I said.

Miku smiled in victory, even though the only reason she won this is because she's so freaking annoying... "Good, now then... Just to make sure you know your place... Iku, the bag."

"Yes, ma'am." Iku handed Miku her bag. Miku opened it and dug through it, pulling out a pair of scissors.

My eyes widened. "W-what are you planning to do?"

She looked at me with an evil glint in her eyes. "It's just to make sure you know not to mess with me again... Iku!"

"Yes, ma'am." Iku went over to me. "I apologize, Shimoda..." She covered my mouth with a cloth and held me down.

"Good job, now keep her still!" Miku said walking towards me.

Tears were streaming down my face, I could only guess what she was gonna do. I was so paralyzed with fear that I couldn't move.

Miku took my hair and pulled it up, snipping right through it. The strands of my long golden honey hair fell to the ground in large clumps.

"What else... Ah!" She had Iku sit me and she began to cut my uniform up. She cut open my shirt, revealing my bra and cut one of the straps. She cut my entire skirt in half and took off one of my socks, cutting it to shreds. "There we go... We should get going before someone catches us..."

"Right." Iku let go off me and the two ran off.

I fell to the ground, sobbing to myself. I'm so helpless when it comes to situations like that... If only... If only Mom and Dad were still alive... Then I wouldn't be so scared...

I chocked on my own breath as I reached over towards my bag, struggling to get my cell phone. I dialed my first speed dial and waited for a response.

-Lily's POV-

I hummed to myself as I packed up packed up my bag, ready to leave.

"Today was so fun! We should ask Rin to join cooking club with us!" Teto said as she skipped to my side.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah." I stopped when I felt my phone vibrating in my bag. I dug through my bag and pulled out my phone to see Rin calling me. "Ah, it's Rin!" I opened my phone and pressed the green call button. "Hello, Rin! What's up?"

I had a look of confusion over my face as I heard sobbing on the other end. _"L-Lily...? C-can you... C-come t-t-to the... Garden? B-bring a t-t-t-towel..."_

My eyes widened as I heard Rin's voice. It sounded weak and terrified... She kept choking and sobbing with each pause she made. "Alright. Stay right there, me and Teto are on our way."

"Lily?" Teto asked.

_"O-okay..."_

**Beep... Beep... Beep...**

I closed my phone and looked at Teto. "C'mon, we're going to the garden. Go get a large towel from the cabinet."

"Huh? Why?" She asked, very confused.

I sighed. "Just do it! We have to hurry!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

We were running towards the garden. As fast as we could, Teto had somewhat of a hard time keeping up, however...

"Rin! Rin! Where are you?" I called out. I stopped and gasped when I saw a familiar figure lying on the ground, shreds surrounding her. "Rin!"

"Rin!" Teto called out with worry as she saw the blonde lying on the ground.

Once we got close, worry spread through my entire body. She was lying on the ground, her hair messily cut and strands of her beautiful honey blond hair was now in clumps on the ground. She uniform was all cut up, too... Her skirt completely ruined, her shirt cut wide open, and missing a sock which I think are the shreds of fabric around her.

"Lily... Teto..." She said, weakly looking towards us. Her eyes red from crying.

"Oh Rin... Teto, get the towel around her... We have to get her to the infirmary, quick!" I said.

"Alright. C'mon, steady..." Teto got her up and wrapped the towel around her.

"T-thanks..." She managed to say, but it was very shaky. She put her hands on the towel to keep it from falling off. Poor girl... She looked absolutely terrified...

"Okay... Let's get going..." I took one of her arms over my shoulder to keep her up. The girl was shaking so much that I don't think she'll be able to walk straight.

"...Rin... Who did this...?" Teto asked.

Rin stiffened up and I glared at Teto, who squeaked and kept her mouth shut. "N-Never mind..."

When we got to the infirmary, the nurse immediately took Rin to a bed and checked up on her. Me and Teto waited outside on the benches.

"I wonder who did this..." Teto muttered.

I sighed. "I can only guess... It was probably that person who called her at lunch..."

"Mmm... I hope she's okay though..."

"Probably not... She was shaking like a puppy in a snowstorm... She's absolutely paralyzed with fear... Probably a traumatic event happened in her past and what that person did to her triggered it and caused this... But, that's only a guess..." I said.

Teto put her hands together and began to pray silently.

The door to the infirmary opened and the nurse, Ms. Kujikawa, looked at us. "May I speak with you two?"

We both nodded and got up, walking inside. Ms. Kujikawa had us sit in chairs.

"So, what's the verdict?" I asked.

"She'll be fine... I got her in some clothes and I got her a new uniform. She's just mentally unstable right now. But she's resting easily now, but someone has to call her home and get someone to pick her up. It's far too dangerous for her to be walking home in her current state of mind." She said.

"I see... I'll call her brother and tell him." I said.

Ms. Kujikawa smiled. "Thank you. I'll keep an eye on her until then, you're free to go home."

"No, we're gonna stay here a bit... Rin needs us..." Teto said.

She giggled. "Of course. But be sure to head home before 6 or your folks will get worried." With that, she left us to probably check up on Rin.

I then pulled out my phone and called her house.

...

...

...

_"Hello?"_

"Kaito-san?" I asked.

_"Ah, Lily-chan, just who I needed to talk to. Is Rin coming home?"_

I gave a sad smile. "Um... We need you to come to the school and pick her up... Rin's in the infirmary right now."

_"...What happened?" _His voice in a serious tone.

"She's mentally unstable right now, so the nurse wants you to come pick her up since it's to dangerous for her to walk home." I explained.

"I see... I'll be there soon."

**Beep... Beep... Beep...**

I closed my phone and sighed.

"So what's up?" Teto asked, looking over at me.

"He'll be here... He sounded pretty shaky though..."

"Eek!" Teto jumped out of her seat and growled as she pulled her vibrating cell phone out of her bag.

-Len's POV-

"Hey, where the heck are they? Cooking club ends before us, doesn't it? Even Rin-chan isn't here..." Ted said.

"Maybe they left already." Nero suggested.

I shook my head. "No, they always wait for us. Maybe they have clean up duty and Rin-chan went to go help them."

"Well how about Ted calls his twin and get a direct answer rather than jumping to conclusions." Mikuo said.

"Oh, right... Haha..." Ted then pulled out his phone and began dialing, then putting it to his ear.

"No, I wanna hear." Nero said.

Ted sighed. "Fine, fine." He put it on speaker and we heard the dial tone.

...

_"Hello?"_ Teto's voice asked.

"Hey, where the heck are you?" Ted asked.

_"Oh, go on without us. We have to stay back for a while. Um... The guidance teacher asked us to help out in the garden. Alright, later!"_

**Beep... Beep... Beep...**

"She sounded like she was in a rush..." Nero said.

"Did something happen?" Mikuo asked.

"Not that I can think of... But Teto was obviously lying... Whenever she says 'um' and sounds like she's rushing, she's lying." Ted said.

I sighed. "Well, should we head home? We don't have a clue on where they are, s-"

Suddenly, a tall person with ocean blue hair wearing a white shirt over a black long sleeve and dark gray skinny jeans. He was panting heavily as he ran past us and ran straight into the school building.

"That looked a lot like Kaito-san..." Nero said.

"Yeah, I wonder why he's here..." I muttered.

Mikuo then began to run towards the school building, following him. "C'mon, let's go."

The three of us nodded and ran after him.

To be honest, chasing after Kaito was a real workout... That man ran up those stairs like they were nothing! He was really fast.

"Hurry or we'll lose him!" Mikuo said, picking up his pace. Once we reached the 3rd floor, Kaito made a turn and ran into the infirmary.

"...The infirmary? Did Rin-chan get hurt?" Ted asked.

The four of us walked towards the infirmary, but didn't walk inside. We just stared at the door for a couple of minutes. Mikuo then walked up and opened the door.

"Shh... RinRin... I'm here..." Kaito said in a soothing voice. Inside, it sounded like someone was sobbing... Was that Rin?

We all quietly made our way in.

"Hey, you four! Get outta here!" The nurse said.

"H-Huh?" I asked.

"Oh my God... Len-kun, get out of here!" Lily said.

"W-wait a minute, what's going on?" I asked, seriously confused.

"Do it, befo-" Teto was cut off by a high pitched scream.

Once the scream stopped, I looked over to see Rin. She looked... horrible... Her long hair was messily cut now... She was looking at me with tears and fear in her eyes.

"L-leave! G-get out!" She screamed at me.

I stared at her in disbelief. By instinct, I was walking closer to her. "Rin-chan..."

"No! No! NOOOOO! Get out! Leave! I-I don't want to see you ever again! Leave!" She screamed, holding Kaito tighter.

"Rin-chan...?"

"Jeez, Len! Get out!" Lily then took me by the collar and took me outside, along with the other guys. Teto stayed inside, trying to calm Rin down.

"What's going on, Lily-chan?" Nero asked.

Lily sighed. "She just woke up and she's still mentally unstable... And I thought Teto told you guys to leave..."

"She did, but since she was lying, we wanted to know what was going on." Mikuo said.

Lily then put a hand and combed it through her hair. "Listen, we had to lie. We didn't want you guys to see her like this..."

"Can you at least tell us what happened? Why is she like that?" I asked.

"Well, she was like that when she woke up... But she was saying things in her sleep... From what we got, it seems that Miku and Iku did this to her..."

All of our eyes widened. "Why would they do that? What did she do?" Ted asked.

"Nothing. But... Kaito was able to piece together what she was saying and from the state we found her in..." She explained.

"Alright, but first... Can you explain what you've gathered at least, we need a basic outline of the situation..." Mikuo said.

She nodded. "Alright... Well, Rin called me and asked me to bring her a towel and go to the school garden. When me and Teto got there, she was lying on the ground... Her hair was cut up and clumps of it was on the ground, her uniform cut up, and tears streaming down her face... She was paralyzed with fear and shaking very badly... We took her to the infirmary and Ms. Kujikawa managed to calm her down and make her rest... We called Kaito-san to come pick her up, but she woke up before then and began screaming... She calmed down when Kaito-san came in, but when you walked in the room, she went back to screaming..."

"So... Miku and Iku cut her hair and her uniform and just left her there?" Mikuo asked.

Lily nodded. "Yep, and security cameras caught it on film so Miku and Iku will be suspended, maybe even put in juvie hall because Kaito-san is mad for sure. He won't hesitate to take action for Rin's sake."

"But, why did she start screaming when I came into the room?" I asked.

Lily looked at me with sad eyes. "Len-kun... It's cause..." She made a long pause, looking away from me and towards the ground. She leaned so her back was against the door. Her fist was tightened and I saw a tear drop to the floor. "... You're to blame for her situation..."

My eyes widened at what she said. "It's... My fault?"

* * *

*= That actually happened to me when I was in an electronics store. xD Okay, that electronic store had their entire back wall FULL of anime DVDs... I was looking through that entire wall until I could a small section of DVDs that had been turned around so the label wasn't showing. Out of curiosity, I pulled it out. BAD IDEA! On the cover was a naked anime girl. So yeah, I was scarred... Dx

* * *

Yuki: Yep, it's getting into the drama... Sigh... All shall be explained once we get the next chapter, which may be long since I have school. Dx It sucks... My summer break was only 2 months... So yeah, hope all of you readers like me who still go to school, enjoy your summer. I did... Now it's back to school... And I have a stalker to start off my year. =P But, enough of me complaining... Please review! ...Please? Pretty please?  
C'mon, people! Dx Is it that hard to leave a comment if you like it? T~T Sorry if I'm being pushy with this and if I'm offending anyone, but really... I have no idea whether other people are interested in this story. So no reviews are kinda sad... I mean, it's very time consuming to work on each and every chapter. It takes days, even weeks for me. First I have to even get the entire chapter done, then I debate whether to add this or remove this, then I must check for spelling or grammar errors, rewriting scenes, etc. It's all very time consuming since I don't have a BETA reader. Yes people, all of this is done by me and me alone. I don't have any help except a few idea scenes that come from my friends. Other than that, every single word you're reading is because of me. I chose to work alone since it's much easier than having to send an entire chapter to someone and have you guys wait. No, I don't want that. I'd rather do all the editing myself and have you guys not wait because someone else is going through it checking for errors and stuff.  
Phew... Okay, I'm done with that. Sorry if that was just more like me complaining, I'm very sorry. But I just wanted to get that all off of my chest... I feel a lot better after that... So yeah... Please review? I'll stop ranting if you do. =D  
Oh, and one more thing... I'm planning to do my first collab with another author, it can be anyone. So if you wanna do one together with me, just PM me and we can talk about it. but I'll need some pointers since it'll my be my first one, so yeah... Please review and if you want to do a collab with me, PM. Okay? Bye bye~! See ya next time!


End file.
